<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apple Baby by sathena99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925590">Apple Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sathena99/pseuds/sathena99'>sathena99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sathena99/pseuds/sathena99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esteefee wrote <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223317">this delightful fic</a>  wherein John adopts a kitten to lure Rodney back to Atlantis and, as it happens, their description of said feline happened to rather closely match the newest member of our family. Of course, they wanted photos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apple Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223317">Tempting Rodney</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee">esteefee</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>No wonder she won everyone's hearts. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>